Overlord crackfic
by Tuisto
Summary: Insanity. Inspired by a comment on atheistbasementdragon's discord.


Overlord Crackfic No.1

Absolutely Unedited.

The errors are mine! Mine I say! You can't have _**my**_ _**precious**_!

Written by a deranged lunatic who takes no responsibility for this.

Nazarick, Private Office of Ainz Ooal Gown -

Albedo gave a pout when she noticed that her beloved was absent after she entered the office of the Supreme Being, but that was fine, he was probably off somewhere else in the Tomb attending to some other business.

When Ainz was away, Albedo will play.

She enjoyed these moments when she could be around Ainz-sama's things, to touch the items of a Supreme Being… maybe to leave some of her _scent_ behind as a subtle reminder.

Her wings fluttered a little.

Her golden eyes spotted paydirt, there on his desk was a note book and a pen, she went closer to see that on the cover in her beloved's handwriting was the phrase 'Future Plans and Ideas, Volume 12'

Albedo honestly had no idea that the Master made notes.

Curiosity began to eat at her.

She looked around, no Ainz-sama, no Eight Edge Assassins, no maid.

She was alone.

One of her wings swept the notebook from the desk where it landed with a plop to the floor.

She looked down at the notebook, "Whoopsy! Oh how terribly clumsy of me!" she darted her eyes around, "it wouldn't be right for one of Ainz's sama's things to stay on the floor, and I surely couldn't be held responsible, if say, I were to '_accidentally'_ read some of it, isn't that right Ainz-sama?"

There was of course no reply.

She bent over at the waist as her creator made her do so to pick up the book, and she found the book had 'conveniently' opened to the most recent entry, that was obviously unfinished.

In the penmanship of the Supreme Being her eyes saw the words "After the end of the war make Albedo a…"

There it stopped.

She looked at the words, she chewed her lower lip, what could he mean to "make her"?

Then the meaning of what he was writing came to her.

"A WOMAN!" she cried out "after the war is over, Ainz sama is going to make me a WOMAN! YES!"

Energized and 'excited' Albedo put the book back exactly as she found it, looked around one more time, then slinked away.

She was giddy for the rest of the day.

Scene break

The words of her master days previously kept rumbling through her brain, "How troublesome, the Theocracy forces are prolonging the war."

This of course was unacceptable.

Good dogs should know when to roll over for their Master.

More to the point it was unacceptable as it meant she was not being given the benefit of Ainz-sama's gift.

Which was why she was here, now, acting outside of any orders, behind her within viewing distance was the next city the army of the Theocracy was to attack, and ahead of her was said army.

She didn't particularly care which city it was or who the army was commanded by.

All she knew if she didn't do this, then she was going to explode.

Early scouts of the Theocracy had spotted the single armored female warrior with a pole arm weapon just standing in the middle of the road.

The superiors gave it no mind, a solitary warrior was no threat.

A Commander approached the warrior woman, "Stand aside wench as you have no chance against a whole army division!" the man commanded.

The woman quaked slightly, and he had to strain to hear what she was saying, "Do you have any _**IDEA**_ what you've done?! Your stupid armies are delaying my Lord from giving me my reward! For this you must know the _**HELL**_ that I live through!"

It was at that point all those sensitive to magic felt their magic sense go haywire and terrible premonitions of danger swept through the forward ranks that were closest to the lone woman.

She swung her arms wide open as she called out her attack, "LUST OF THE SUCCUBUS DENIED!" and from her rippled out a wave of dark power.

The power of a Level 100 Succubus was for the first time unleashed on the world.

At first the army was confused as all they collectively felt was a prickling sensation on their flesh.

And then much like what happened at Katze Plains, an entire army fell over.

Unlike what happened at Katse Plains they weren't dead.

Instead what happened was a near instantaneous tenting or moistening of trousers and moaning.

Lots of moaning.

Hands desperately tried to unbuckle armor and unfasten clothing ties.

Men of the ranks found their female compatriots.

Hands, tongues, sword pommels, anything was used.

None was enough.

For they were only humans now faced with the hornyness of a virginal succubus.

Dehydration would claim many victims here at this battle.

Albedo had slouched over as the sea of humanity before her writhed on the ground.

Her succubus instincts told her that that pile looked like a fun place to be.

Her love for Ainz though was too overpowering to fall into temptation.

She gave one baleful glare at the humans, and snorted "Pathetic" as she turned and walked away, ignoring the wet squish-squelch from the inside of her armored boots.

Later

Ainz had gathered all the Guardians for recognition for their efforts in taking over the world.

He had doled out suitably appropriate prizes to each.

Albedo was nearly bouncing on the balls of her feat in anticipation.

"And Lastly, but certainly not leastly, I made a promise to myself to reward you with something special, something that only I could give…"

'_Hereitcomes hereitcomes!_' was the mantra in Albedo's mind.

"... so I decided to make you a cake!" with that he reached into his inventory and pulled out a 'Albedo shaped' novelty cake.

Ainz knew he must've made a mistake when Albedo began insane villainess laugh #3.


End file.
